1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of mixtures containing (A) alkali, ammonium and/or amine salts of sulfonated unsaturated fatty acids and (B) alkoxylated alkyl and/or alkenyl alcohols and/or sulfosuccinic acid esters as wetting agents in aqueous alkaline treatment preparations for sheet-form textiles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Aqueous treatment preparations for the pretreatment and bleaching of natural fibers such as cotton, or mixtures of natural and synthetic fibers such as cotton/polyester or cotton/polyamide, require the addition of wetting agents to establish faster and more intimate contact between the treatment preparation and the textile material. Mercerising liquors, bleaches, cleaning preparations, boil-off aids and degreasing preparations are examples of pretreatment and bleaching preparations. Wetting agents in treatment preparations such as these have to be water-soluble and alkali-stable and have to guarantee uniform wetting of the textile. In addition, they have to be able to be conveniently added to the treatment preparations, i.e. have to be liquid at room temperature. In addition, wetting agents are required to be environmentally acceptable, i.e. they have to be readily biodegradable with no toxic effects on water organisms.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide liquid, water-soluble, alkali-stable and readily biodegradable wetting agents which may be used in alkaline treatment preparations for sheet-form textiles.